Trumpets
by muselicious
Summary: O TCC, também conhecido como Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso, ou como Trabalho do Capeta Caipiroto, é capaz de enlouquecer o mais talentoso aluno. Ainda mais se o aluno em questão for Uchiha Sasuke. [Universo Alternativo SasuHina]


_Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san e Trumpets é do Jason Derulo._

 **TRUMPETS**

 **Is it weird that I hear violins whenever you're gone?**

 _É estranho eu escutar violinos toda vez que você vai embora?_

Honestamente, o que a pessoa que inventou algo tão maquiavélico quanto o trabalho de conclusão de curso pensava? "Passar pela graduação, com todos seus trabalhos, provas, estresses, ansiedades e demandas mentais e psicológicas não é o suficiente, eu vou criar algo tão vil que irá juntar tudo isso e muito, muito mais, em apenas uma forma de foder com os alunos"? Sim, deveria ser isso.

E, francamente, o que ele tinha na cabeça quando decidiu cursar música clássica? "Nossa, eu amo música erudita, deixa eu achar uma forma de estragar isso"? É, provavelmente.

Agora ele estava ali, parado, sem conseguir compor a maldita canção que era seu trabalho de conclusão de curso há horas. Horas só naquele dia, é claro. Porque, na realidade, aquela rotina vinha se repetindo há semanas. Sasuke resmungou inteligivelmente, os dedos lânguidos parados sobre as teclas do piano sem pressionar uma nota sequer, a folha para partitura vazia e abandonada sobre o instrumento.

Vida de universitário era uma desgraça.

– Meu bem, eu preciso ir – Hinata disse, fechando o livro que estivera a ler e levantando-se da poltrona – Hanabi já começou a mandar mensagens dizendo que se eu me atrasar pro cinema ela corta meu cabelo enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

– Que exagero – Ele respondeu, levantando-se também para acompanha-la até a porta.

– Se cuida – Ela desejou ao pararem no portal do apartamento, deixando um breve selinho nos lábios dele – E não se cobra tanto. Te amo.

E partiu.

Foi naquele momento que Uchiha Sasuke percebeu que estava perdendo a sanidade. Simplesmente porque a cada passo que Hinata dava para longe, ele ouvia violinos soando em sua mente, melancólicos, cada vez mais altos.

Que porra era aquela.

 **Is it weird that your ass remind me of a Kanye West song?**

 _É estranho a sua bunda me lembrar uma música do Kanye West?_

Hinata o convencera de que ele precisava relaxar, argumentando que ficar trancado dentro de casa encarando o teclado não iria leva-lo a lugar algum, que ele precisava dar um tempo para sua mente, para espairecer e depois produzir. E era por isso que eles agora estavam em um clube aquático, rodeados de sol, piscinas, pessoas em roupas de banho e gritaria de gente feliz.

Não era bem a definição dele de espairecer.

– Joga aqui! – Naruto gritou, muito estridente.

– Não é justo a gente brincar de bobinho na piscina – Lee choramingou, fazendo uma cara cômica de tristeza. – A água apaga meu fogo da juventude. Eu não vou conseguir pegar essa bola nunca!

– Você consegue, Lee! – Sakura incentivou, levantando os braços para fora da água e balançando-os com energia.

– É isso mesmo! – Sasuke quase conseguia ver as chamas crepitando nas orbes negras e redondas do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo fechava as mãos em punho, determinado – Obrigado, Sakura!

Quando o rapaz pulou tentando pegar a bola que vinha de Hinata para Tenten, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi fazer o brinquedo voltar na direção de Hinata, com força o suficiente para sair da piscina.

– Eu pego! – Hinata se manifestou, nadando até a borda e, de costas para Sasuke, se impulsionando para cima, para sair dali.

Foi um momento que passou em câmera lenta para o Uchiha. O corpo feminino emergindo, as gotas de água dançando pelas costas da Hyuuga, escorrendo pelos cabelos longos e escorregando pela bunda firme de Hinata. Inevitavelmente, uma música tomou a mente do jovem, ecoando pelo cérebro dele com força.

 _Damn, that ass bustin' out the bottom, I'ma lose my mind in it_

 _Porra, aquela bunda saindo pelas bordas, eu vou perder meu juízo  
Crazy, that medulla oblongata_

 _Que loucura, essa medula oblonga*  
Get to rubbin' on my lamp, get the genie out the bottle_

 _Vem esfregar minha lâmpada, tirar o gênio da garrafa_

 _All Mine – Kanye West feat. Valee & Ty Dolla $ign_

Sasuke respirou com força, irritado com o próprio cérebro, e mergulhou, pensando que precisava mesmo de um banho de água fria.

 **Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?**

 _É estranho eu escutar trompetes toda vez que você me excita?_

Sasuke e Hinata estavam juntos desde o ensino médio, o que contava pouco mais de cinco anos. Foram longos meses de caminhada, conhecimento e adaptação, o que resultara no casal íntimo e bem resolvido que eram hoje. Quando estava com Sasuke, Hinata conseguia se desprender de sua timidez – trabalharam arduamente naquilo, principalmente no tocante ao sexo. A passos lentos, Hinata foi ganhando conhecimento em seu corpo, no corpo de Sasuke, nos gostos de ambos, e agora tinham alcançado um patamar satisfatório de confiança. O suficiente para tomar atitude.

Naquele finzinho de tarde, estavam deitados em frente à TV. Sasuke não assistia, por mais que a tela grande exibisse uma de suas séries favoritas. Hinata estava sinceramente preocupada com o namorado, que ultimamente parecia mais fechado e rabugento que o normal devido ao último semestre da graduação.

Ele precisava relaxar. E, honestamente, ela também.

Assim, Hinata virou-se de frente para o Uchiha. Quando passou a mão por entre seus cabelos, ele a olhou de uma forma carinhosa. Ela sorriu, descendo os carinhos pelas maçãs das bochechas masculinas, passando as unhas de leve pelo pescoço branco de Sasuke, arranhando de leve o peito dele. Se impulsionou para cima dele, os seios pressionados no tórax masculino, protegidos apenas pela camiseta fina, e se abaixou sobre ele em um beijo.

Sasuke imediatamente levou as mãos às costas dela; subindo, descendo, apertando sua bunda. O beijo se tornou urgente, e Hinata começou a rebolar levemente sua intimidade contra à dele, enquanto ele mordia os lábios dela, girando os corpos para ficar por cima, e ouvindo trompetes assim que sentiu sua ereção crescer.

...trompetes.

Puta que o pariu, nem na hora de transar ele tinha sossego.

 **Is it weird that your bra remind me of a Katy Perry song?**

 _É estranho o seu sutiã me lembrar uma música da Katy Perry?_

Ele precisava ficar sozinho e terminar seu TCC. Estar perto de outras pessoas definitivamente só fazia com que seu cérebro surtasse e começasse a reproduzir sons aleatórios, e isso estava tirando o Uchiha do sério. Dedilhou o violino, as cordas vibrando e fazendo Spring Waltz, de Chopin, ecoar pelo quarto. Geralmente, Chopin ajudava.

Mas não naquele dia. Não, seria muito fácil, e fácil era uma coisa que sua vida acadêmica não vinha sendo. Naquele dia, as notas eram apenas sons soltos brincando de pique-pega pela sala do apartamento. Naquele dia, Choupin deveria estar se revirando no caixão porque sua composição não era devidamente apreciada. E Uchiha Sasuke suspirou, abaixando o arco e deitando o violino sobre o tampo do piano, frustrado. Esfregou o rosto e bagunçou o próprio cabelo, saindo da sala. Não ia adiantar nada ficar naquele sofrimento.

Adentrou o quarto, resmungando baixinho quando percebeu a bagunça na qual aquele cômodo estava mergulhado. Odiava desordem, odiava mesmo. Puxou as cobertas da cama e as dobrou e guardou, esticando a colcha branca sobre o colchão. Juntou as folhas para partitura que estavam espalhadas pelos cantos em um monte regular e as depositou sobre a escrivaninha. Recolheu todas as peças de roupa que estavam espalhadas e sentou-se na cama com elas no colo, afim de verificar quais estavam sujas – teriam seu destino final no cesto de roupa suja – e quais estavam limpas – estas seriam devidamente alocadas de volta no armário. Tinha separado duas camisetas para serem lavadas e dobrado uma calça de moletom e um casaco com capuz quando viu surgir do monte um sutiã azul claro rendado, que claramente pertencia à namorada. Ele pegou a peça e observou-a mais de perto, pouco tempo antes de começar a ouvir mais uma ridícula alucinação musical em sua cabeça:

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _Você faz eu me sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho adolescente  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _O jeito que você me excita, eu não consigo dormir_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Vamos fugir e nunca mais olhar pra trás_

 _Katy Perry – Teenage Dream_

Jogou aquela maldita peça maravilhosa longe, irritado até consigo mesmo. Katy Perry já era apelação naquele caralho.

 **Is it weird that I hear angels every time that you moan?**

 _É estranho eu ouvir anjos toda vez que você geme?_

 _"Eu estou ficando mais louco que o Lee misturado com o Kiba e o Naruto"_ , Sasuke pensou, sentado na sala de aula vazia, o lápis grafite balançando preguiçosamente entre seus dedos. Não conseguia mais agir normalmente perto de ninguém, preocupado que qualquer melodia maluca ou música aleatória viesse a tomar sua mente a qualquer hora. Era meio desesperador, porque não havia como prever quando aconteceria.

Sasuke riria de nervoso, se fosse o tipo que ria.

Mas ele não era.

Ouviu a porta do lugar abrir e fechar e observou o corpo pequeno de Hinata aproximar-se devagar, o semblante feminino tomado por uma expressão estranha. Loucamente, Sasuke olhou para os lados, esperando ouvir alguma coisa esdrúxula.

Nada.

– Sasuke, meu amor – A Hyuuga chamou, inclinando-se sobre o Uchiha. Afastou a franja rebelde dele, os dedos pequenos pairando sobre o rosto masculino com cuidado – Tudo bem? Você parece um pouco... – Desvairado? Fodido? Sem juízo? Insano? Pirado? Alucinado? _Doido pra caralho?_ – cansado.

Ah.

– Eu estou bem, Hime – Ele murmurou, segurando a mão que estava sobre seu rosto e levando-a até os lábios, deixando um beijo ali. Hinata deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se no colo do homem de frente para ele e beijando-lhe o queixo.

– Tô preocupada com você, senhor Uchiha – Ela disse de forma doce, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

– Mas não precisa. – Sasuke enfiou as mãos por debaixo da blusa que a mulher usava, os dedos frios segurando com firmeza a pele quente da cintura de Hinata. Sentiu mais que viu a morena esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, expirando fortemente, sua respiração causando leves arrepios ao homem. Ele subiu a mão esquerda, o polegar encontrando com facilidade o mamilo da garota, que não usava nada por debaixo da regata preta. Estimulou de leve ali com movimentos circulares e ouviu o maravilhoso som do gemido de Hinata soar baixinho, juntamente de um coro angelical pululando na sua mente.

Um. Coro. Angelical. A vida era uma desgraça.

 **Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?**

 _É estranho seus olhos me lembrarem uma música do Coldplay?_

Haviam muitas estrelas no céu naquela noite. O casal conseguia observá-las todas, ali, do alto do terraço do prédio de Hinata. Ela tinha o hábito de subir ali para observar a cidade, o céu, a vida e o universo, e inevitavelmente Sasuke entrara naquela rotina também. Estavam deitados em uma manta estendida no chão, a moça instalada de forma confortável no peito do namorado.

– Hime – Sasuke disse, observando os pontinhos brilhantes no céu que já estavam mortos –, eu acho que tô perdendo o juízo.

Hinata se mexeu devagar, virando-se para ele, o observando com atenção. As orbes masculinas não se moveram e ela apreciou a curva do nariz do Uchiha, o vinco entre o queixo e o pescoço, os olhos negros, os cabelos sempre revoltos. Estendeu a mão e acariciou a testa dele com a ponta do dedo indicador.

– Eu não acho. – Ela disse, sem deixar de observá-lo. Beijou carinhosamente o canto da boca dele, se afastando novamente para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu acho que você tá estressado com o fim do seu curso, só isso. Mas é normal, meu bem. Você é um músico brilhante, um ótimo aluno e já, já você supera tudo isso. Tenta olhar as coisas por um ângulo diferente.

Ele voltou o olhar para ela e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Seu peito se aqueceu de uma forma avassaladora e ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sorrindo no mesmo instante que mais uma música soou em seu palácio mental.

 _I feel safe when I am with you_

 _Eu me sinto seguro quando estou com você  
_

 _I feel warm when you want me to_

 _Eu me sinto aquecido, se é o que você quer  
_

 _I am cured when you are around_

 _Estou curado quando você está por perto  
_

 _I'm alright_

 _Eu estou bem_

 _Coldplay – Careful Where You Stand_

– Eu te amo, Hinata – Ele disse, pela primeira vez não praguejando ao ouvir outro conjunto de notas invadirem sua mente.

 **Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?**

 _É estranho eu ouvir trompetes toda vez que você me excita?_

Sasuke Uchiha tinha gostos peculiares que vocês não entenderiam, mas que eu vou contar para vocês mesmo assim. Ele gostava de comer tomates de madrugada, quando acordava com sede. Gostava de ouvir _mashups**_ de música clássica com música pop. Quando dormia sozinho, gostava de ficar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro que Hinata geralmente usava. Gostava do cheiro de fósforo queimado. Mas o que ele mais gostava era de Hinata vestida com a blusa gigante dele, aquela que ela comprara para ele há alguns anos mas que usava dentro da casa dele sempre que podia. Ele gostava, gostava tanto que era quase obsceno.

Quando, naquele início de noite, a viu sair do banheiro vestindo aquela blusa, que descia até o início das coxas, e uma calcinha de algodão preta simples, sentiu uma queimação começando a se instalar no seu baixo ventre; e bastou que ela se sentasse no colo dele, com um cheiro morno de lavanda, para que sua ereção despertasse, em toda a sua glória.

Mas, claro, para acompanhar o momento, veio o som dos trompetes, altos, muito altos. Era como se estivessem anunciando "Olha, galera, Sasukezinho tá de pau duro!".

E ele não pôde evitar, sentiu sua excitação morrer.

 **Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head**

 _Toda vez que você tira a roupa, eu ouço sinfonias na minha mente_

Deitado na cama da namorada, Sasuke encarava o teto com desgosto. Àquela altura do campeonato, o pobre Uchiha já estava cogitando visitar um psicólogo, ou um psiquiatra, ou qualquer especialista que o ajudasse. Sinceramente não sabia mais o que fazer. Precisava mostrar algum avanço ao seu coordenador, mas tudo o que conseguira ao longo daqueles dias esdrúxulos fora ouvir coisas esquisitas nos momentos mais impróprios possíveis. Um caralho, era isso que era. Bufou com irritação.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Hinata adentrar o cômodo. Ela parou em frente à porta espelhada do guarda roupas e então deslizou as alças grossas do vestido pelos ombros alvos, deixando a peça de roupa escorregar pelo corpo e cair no chão.

Sasuke observou à cena com cuidado, e foi quando ouviu. Uma sinfonia inteirinha reverberou por sua mente, e ele, de forma quase histérica, sentou-se de supetão.

– Puta que pariu! – Resfolegou, olhando a Hyuuga com olhos arregalados.

– Tá tudo bem, amor? – Ela perguntou, assustada, se aproximando. A música parou.

Então era aquilo? Tudo que ele precisava era juntar tudo que vinha ouvindo desde que aquela loucura começou?

Ele correu até a mochila dele, puxando de lá um caderno de partitura e uma caneta, e se sentou em posição de lótus no chão.

– Faz de novo – Ele pediu, folheando o caderno até achar uma página livre. Subiu o olhar para Hinata, que o encarava de forma confusa. – Se veste e tira a roupa de novo. Eu explico depois, só faz.

– O-ok... – A moça o respondeu de forma duvidosa, se abaixando e arrumando o vestido em si novamente só para expulsá-lo de si mais uma vez. A melodia preencheu a mente de Sasuke de novo, e ele começou a transcrever as notas furiosamente, parando eventualmente para pedir que ela repetisse o movimento de novo e de novo e de novo, durante uma hora inteira. Quando finalmente Sasuke dissera que tinham terminado, Hinata viu um Uchiha desvairado dizer que a amava e sair porta afora, deixando-a com um vestido embolado a seus pés e uma confusão enorme em sua mente.

 **I wrote this song just looking at you, yet the drums they swing low, the trumpets they go**

 _Eu escrevi essa música só de olhar pra você, e, e embora a percussão não se destaque, os trompetes, sim_

–...e foi isso. – Finalizou Sasuke. Estavam na sala do apartamento deste, Hinata sentada na poltrona e ele, na banqueta do piano.

Um breve silêncio pairou no local antes de a meiga mulher explodir em gostosas risadas. Sasuke se permitiu sorrir, observando-a limpar o rosto depois de lacrimejar de tanto rir.

Kami-sama, ele estava _tão_ aliviado.

– Oh, meu amor – Ela enfim conseguiu dizer, se levantando e se aproximando dele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes do Uchiha e se abaixou para beijá-lo na testa –, você deve ter... sofrido tanto... – E riu novamente. Apoiou-se no piano com uma mão, segurando a barriga com a outra, tentando se controlar. Quando conseguiu, olhou-o novamente e pediu: – Você pode tocar a música pra mim?

– Claro, Hime. Afinal, se não fosse você, não teria música nenhuma. – Um sorriso de canto riscou o rosto do rapaz, e Hinata sentiu-se aquecer quando percebera que o sorriso se estendia aos olhos negros dele. – Mas, antes... – Ele disse e a puxou num movimento rápido e preciso. A moça caiu sentada no colo do namorado, sequer tendo tempo e protestar antes que a boca firme dele tomasse a dela.

Sasuke pausou mentalmente. No fundo, bem no fundo de sua mente, ouviu a melodia inspirada pela namorada.

Poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

* * *

 ** _Glossário_**

 _* Medula oblonga é a porção inferior do tronco encefálico, que juntamente com outros órgãos como o mesencéfalo e a ponte, que estabelece comunicação entre o cérebro e a medula espinhal._

 _** Um mashup ou mescla-musical é uma canção ou composição criada a partir da mistura de duas ou mais canções pré-existentes, normalmente pela transposição do vocal de uma canção em cima do instrumental de outra, de forma a se combinarem._

* * *

OI! Tudo bom com vocês?

Eu nem sei o que dizer sobre essa one aqui. Eu só espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me dverti escrevendo, sério!

Pra quem quiser ouvir a música, é essa aqui: watch?v=oOAfz0H4f00

E é isso, espero as reviews de vocês!

Ah! Muito obrigada à Asakura Yumi e à Byaaaaa por me aguentarem, como sempre, por semanas enquanto eu escrevia isso aqui. Vocês são maravilhosas, amo vocês!

Beijão!


End file.
